


Чай, мед и объятья

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: о Коуле, который хочет помочь, и Сэре, которая помогает





	Чай, мед и объятья

Видеть Коула в компании «Быков» необычно: обычно парнишка находится где-то недалеко, прислушиваясь к ним и всем остальным, кто есть в таверне, или вовсе уходит в лазарет, помогая больным. Сейчас же он сидит в их кругу, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах, все не отводящий взгляда от одного конкретного наемника: Крэма. «Совсем шляпа начала дырявиться после всех этих варриковых наставлений» – думает Сэра, проходя к бару, чтобы промочить горло. 

– Сидру! – обращается она к гному, и тот ставит перед ней пинту через несколько секунд.

Эльфи, несмотря на то что Коул и остальные соратники не устают повторять: он теперь «почти человек», все еще побаивается его… и слегка испытывает неприязнь. Ей нравится и нравился он, потому что по духу похож на тех, кто состоит в «рыжих Дженни»: готовый сделать все для страдающих, любящий пакости (которые были вовсе не ими, а помощью); но своей речью, общением с Тенью, где не место не-магам, пугал до мурашек. 

Скорнячка хлопает парня по плечу и громко смеется, предлагая ему выпить, тот смущенно отказывается, чем вызывает у Сэры улыбку: совсем как ребенок. Немного поразмыслив, эльфи решает войти в веселую компанию (авось, узнает, что тут делает Коул) — берет ближайший стул и ставит рядом с мальчишкой:

— О чем пиздим? — произносит она, приподнимая кружку, будто собирается чокнуться с кем. — Давайте выпьем, чтобы хорошо сиделось! — все же предлагает тост, который немедленно поддерживается.

«Я чувствую его боль», — говорит Коул Сэре на ухо, когда она возвращается после небольшой отлучки. Остальные в компании хохочут – их не услышат. «Она больше, чем была вчера или когда-либо при мне», — продолжает шептать парень, беспокойно поглядывая на Крэма. Тяжелый вздох. «Не знаю, как помочь», — кажется, слова эти даются ему совсем тяжело, в голове у эльфи шевелятся шестеренки.

— Эй, Крэм! — окликает воина Сэра, когда все начинают расходиться по своим делам. — Не хочешь со мной и Коулом еще посидеть? Печенек погрызть, все дела. У меня в комнате, — бодро говорит она, ловя одобряющую улыбку Быка (командир, кажется, уже давно заметил состояние своего подчиненного, но сам не знал, что стоит сделать) и восхищенный взгляд больше-человека-чем-духа. Крэм соглашается, улыбаясь — ему нравился Коул, несмотря на все странности, а с Сэрой было всегда веселее (даже в компании никогда не скучающих «Быков»).

В какой-то момент посиделки у Сэры в комнате становятся традицией для этой троицы. Снизу они забирают большой чайник с кипятком да черную заварку — чашки и угощение у эльфи имеется в достатке (Крэм все удивляется, откуда, а Коул молчит, не выдавая). Чай они пьют с медом и печеньем: намазывая сладость на хрупкие кружочки-квадратики или же размешивая в чашке с горячим чаем. 

В такие моменты Сэра весело, но на удивление спокойно рассказывает истории из детства, порой прескакивая с одной на другую, чтобы пояснить те или иные обстоятельства, но часто забывает вернуться потом к началу. Никто и не против, ведь за интересной байкой Крэм и сам вскоре забывает с чего все началось, а Коул молчит и улыбается, не хочет прерывать. Иногда он касается тевинтерца: за плечи, кисти рук, пытается сказать что-то, что, он считает, может помочь унять боль. Воин поначалу не понимает, а потом на помощь приходит Сэра, объясняя порывы этого создания тени.

Крэм смеется и предлагает обняться.

— Иногда простые объятия — это все что нужно, — улыбаясь и ероша светлые макушки, говорит он.


End file.
